


Shower Fun

by gingerprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Tatennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerprincess/pseuds/gingerprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok this is my first. Sorry any mistakes. Yes, this is RPF. Don't like it, don't read it. Yes, there is graphic sex. Don't like it...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shower Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first. Sorry any mistakes. Yes, this is RPF. Don't like it, don't read it. Yes, there is graphic sex. Don't like it...

It was a lazy sunny day. Not an off day, at least not for Catherine. She had an appointment later. But for now they both were enjoying each other on their new apartment in LA.  
They've been watching TV for a couple of hours. Catherine had been resting her head on David's lap while they were sitting on the couch when her finger tips started making their way into his boxers. And when she finally wrapped her hand around his cock and started slowly stroking, David reached over and spread her legs to slide a hand into her panties just to find that they were soaked.  
David took his shorts and boxers off. She wrapped her hand around his cock and pulled it towards her lips. "Like this, love?" she teased, as she resumed stroking, she enveloped the bulging tip of his cock with her soft, wet mouth.  
"Mmmmmmmmm," she moaned as David's fingers probed her wet pussy. But then Catherine stopped.  
"Fuck! It's almost five o'clock," she said. "I need to get ready. Sorry baby, I'll finish you off later". And then she stood up and walked away.

David didn't knock when he opened the bathroom door.  
"Honey?" she asked knowing it could only be him, but he didn't even respond and closed the door behind him. He stepped in behind her, she still hadn't turn around to face him  
"Finish me off. Now." His voice was rough an demanding and Catherine hated admiting that, but she loved when he would take control over her.  
She picked up the soap and built up a nice lather in her hands, then reached back and resumed stroking his cock.  
After a minute, David pulled her hands away and put them on the far wall of the shower, bending her over. He started pressing his slippery cock against her sexy, wet ass. As he began to stroke his prick between her ass cheeks, he cupped her firm, soapy breasts in his hands, squeezing them and rubbing her hard nipples between his fingers as the hot water poured down on them.  
She started to moan and David let go of her breasts and told her to face him. Without a warning he took her and pushed her against the wall and plowed his cock into her sopping wet cunt.  
"Oh" she gasped. He didn't know whether it was a good or a bad "oh" but right now he didn't care.  
Catherine was moaning so loud and David was pounding so fast that he wonders if the neighbors can hear them.  
All he can think is that is cock feels so good inside her and she is so tight and hot. He doesn't slow down the pace. Even if he wanted, he couldn't. 

All her pretty mouth can say is "YES!"  
"Fuck, Catherine," he smacks her ass, "you are so hot, baby"  
Her moans grew louder and now David was sure the neighbors could hear them. And this thought made him proud of himself. I'm the one who makes her scream he thought a little bit smug. He remembered the day they moved in.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." She stepped forward and let her hands rest on his chest. His arms automatically wrapped her closer to him. "Don't be silly," she said. But he couldn't help it. "I've seen how men look at you. Even when you're with me. But the way he was staring at you.. I could almost read his thoughts. And I didn't like it. You are mine." 

Any man would have wanted her, but only David could have her.  
"My Catherine. Tell me you're mine." he said smacking her ass once again. "Tell me!"  
"I'm yours. Ohhh. I'm yours, baby. All yours."  
He caught her lips with his own.  
"Don’t stop."  
"Not until you cum for me," he said, "Cum for me, baby." He started fucking her faster and driving his cock as deep as it would go.  
She was close, he could tell. He knew her like nobody else.  
Reaching down to rub her pussy, he slid one of his hands between her legs and rubbed her as his cock pushed rhythmically in and out of her.  
She started screaming as her cunt tightened and spasmed around his cock and she was cumming. The contractions of her orgasm made her pussy tighten around him. It felt so good. And with that he was comming undone inside her.

"I think you are late, love."  
"I think so too."


End file.
